Remixstuck
by timaeusTestified-TT
Summary: Remember what magicisasmagicdoes did? Musicstuck? My friends and I decided to try something like that. Suggestions welcome!
1. Alpha Bro and Dave

**1. Bro and Dave- Dirkalicous (Fergalicious by Fergie)**

four tres two uno  
>listen up yall cuz this is it<br>this beat that im mixin is de li cious

Dirkalicious, Striderlicious, makes my friends start sassin'.  
>If I'm in the shower they get their convos from my glasses.<br>You can see me, but don't tease me.  
>I ain't crazy, I ain't sleazy.<br>I got reasons why I troll 'em.  
>Bros don't come and go like seasons.<p>

Dirkalicous (striderlicious)  
>But I ain't promiscuous.<br>And if you are suspicious,  
>Jake's bullshit is fictitious.<br>Get some bitches. (haaaaaaaaa)  
>I put them kids on rock, rock.<br>And they're just linin' down the block just to buy the shit I've got. (four tres two uno)

So delicious. (super sweet)  
>So delicious. (If you want a kiss, say please.)<br>So delicious. (English wants a slice of me.)  
>Dirkalicious. (t-t-t-t-t-tasty tasty)<p>

Dirkalicious, Stri- *sigh* Dirkalicious, Stri- Really? Dirkalicious, Stri- Goddamnit, Dave! Stop fucking up my song! (hahaha)  
>Dirkalicious, Striderlicious, makes my bro go loco.<br>Kids always claim they know me,  
>Comin' to me, just call me Bro. (sup bro)<br>I'm the D to the I, S, T, the R the I,  
>And if you touch my robots just know you're gonna die.<p>

I'm Dirkalicious (so delicious)  
>My body is so vicious.<br>I be strifin' with brobots and workin' on my fitness.  
>Dave's my witness. (oooh wee)<br>I put my bro on rock, rock. (what)  
>And he's just linin' down the block just to buy the shit I've got. (hold the fuck up)<p>

So delicious. (super sweet)  
>So delicious. (If you want a kiss, say please.)<br>So delicious. (English wants a slice of me.)  
>Dirkalicious. (hold hold hold hold hold hold up) What. (record switch)<p>

Roxy, Jakey, Janey,  
>If ya'll really want me,<br>You three get some patience!  
>Maybe then you'll get a taste.<br>I'm so tasty, tasty, I'm just laced with lacey,  
>I'm so tasty, tasty, I might make you crazy!<p>

t to the a to the s t e y fucking tasty  
>t to the a to the s t e y this is bullshit<br>d to the s to the s t r i d e r to the  
>d to the s to the to the to the hit it lil bro<p>

All the time, I turn around, and some kids gather 'round, on their knees lookin' up at me, up and down lookin' at my-  
>(Uhhh...)<br>Cay I just say it now? I ain't tryin' to round up drama, lil mama, I don't wanna take yo' man.  
>And I know I'm comin' off just a little bit conceited, and I keep on repeatin' how we Striders, yeah, we beat it.<br>But I'm tryin' to tell, that we can't be treated like clientele,  
>Cuz they say we-<p>

So delicious. (so delicious)  
>But I ain't promiscuous.<br>And if you are suspicious,  
>Jake's bullshit is fictitious.<br>Get some bitches. (haaaaaaaa)  
>That puts them kids on rock, rock.<br>And they're just linin' down the block just to buy the shit I got. (got got got)

Four, tres, two, uno.  
>My body is so vicious.<br>I be strifin' with brobot and workin' on my fitness.  
>Dave's my witness. (oooh wee)<br>I put my bro on rock, rock. (what)  
>And he's just linin' down the block just to buy the shit I've got. (hold the fuck up)<p>

So delicious. (aye aye aye aye)  
>So delicious. (aye aye aye aye)<br>So delicious. (this is stupid)  
>I'm Dirkalicious, t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty!<p>

It's so delicious. (this is stupid)  
>So delicious. (this is bullshit)<br>So delicious. (when will this end)  
>I'm Dirkalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (bro just stop it)<p>

t to the a to the s t e y boy you tasty  
>t to the a to the s t e y fucking tasty<br>t to the a to the s t e y fucking tasty  
>t to the a to the s t e y this is bullshit (Four, tres, two, uno!)<p>

d to the s to the s t r i d e r to the  
>d to the s to the s t r i d e r to the<br>d to the s to the s t r i d e r to the  
>d to the s to the to the to the (Four, tres, two, uno!)<p>

t to the a to the s t e y boy you tasty  
>t to the a to the s t e y fucking tasty<br>t to the a to the s t e y this is bullshit  
>t to the a to the (Just one last time!)<p>

d to the s to the s t r i d e r to the  
>d to the s to the s t r i d e r to the<br>d to the s to the s t r i d e r to the  
>d to the s to the to the to the to the to the...<p>

* * *

><p>When we first started working on this, we realised that we hadn't heard this song in years.<p> 


	2. Davesprite

**2. Davesprite- Strider (Leia by Megurine Luka)**

(Note: everything in parenthesis is spoken during the breaks.)

bro i need your voice before i go mad  
>i hate sad feelings tears might drown me<br>today i will soak this damned planet  
>in the blood of my failed selves<br>...once more...

i feel like this should be the last  
>time i have to reset the game<br>but when i see my slaughtered bro  
>i turn back time once again<p>

i laugh and laugh and just fake it  
>pretending that it means nothing<br>but no matter what timeline  
>the future that i see will be grey...<p>

this game you wanted to play  
>no longer just for kids<br>if you have something to say  
>let me hear it<p>

i closely held the hero of heart  
>but the tempo had already stopped<br>ecstasy that used to cover  
>his voice is now so far away<p>

if that demon beast takes another form  
>i will destroy it with my own two hands<br>i will survive without your guidance  
>but i still wish for your embrace<br>strider...

this boy i call the alpha me  
>again began laughing sadly<br>"whos this feathery douchebag"  
>the echoing words are stained a dark red<p>

sure jade finally ascended  
>but it wasnt the real her<br>it was the girl i loved  
>who left me in despair<p>

(hey bro  
>not sure if you can hear me but... i love you<br>i know i never made it seem that way i was always an ass to you  
>but... you were always there for me<br>when i cried it was you who taught me to stand strong  
>when i was hurt it was you who taught me it was just a flesh wound<br>but when my heart shattered  
>it was your teachings that helped me put on a brave face and live through every day)<p>

when the ticking of the clock stops  
>the session will come to an end<br>words dont mean a single thing  
>unless you give them some truth<p>

i see you all meet and then you laugh more  
>i see you all leave and then you chat more<br>since you cant hear my echoing voice  
>maybe then you should just kill me<p>

bro i need your voice before i go mad  
>i hate sad feelings tears will drown me<br>you will be buried in this canvas  
>under your crimson masterpiece<p>

if its impossible to leave any  
>evidence of what i used to be<br>then maybe i should just be burned  
>and have the past be taken with me<br>strider...  
>strider...<p>

(i wonder  
>can you... see me up there<br>can you see how much ive grown  
>how tall i stand<br>are you proud of me  
>i wish i could have told you goodbye before you departed this world)<p> 


	3. All Kids and Trolls

**3. All Kids and Trolls- Mother (Mama by My Chemical Romance)  
><strong>

TT: Mother, we're all doomed to die.  
>TG: hey bro were all doomed to die<br>GG: im writing this letter, just a quick goodbye. :)  
>EB: so, dad, are we doomed to die?<p>

AG: Oh, well, now Tavros, we're all gonna dieeeeeeee. (K8LL M8)  
>GC: K4RK4T, W3R3 4LL GONN4 D13 (H3H3H3H3H3)<br>AT: sTOP ASKING ME THESE THINGS, i'D HATE TO SEE YOU CRY,,,  
>AA: hey s0llux when did i die 0_0<p>

CG: AND WHEN WE GO, DON'T BLAME ME, YEAH.  
>TC: I'lL lEt MiRaClEs BaThE mE, yEaH. :o)<br>TA: you made me oh-2o-famou2.  
>CA: ill nevver let you go<br>CC: And w) (en you go, don't return to me, moirail. 38(

EB: hey, dad, are trolls made of lies?  
>GA: Miss Grub Were Meant For The Flies<br>CT: D- And right now we're building a robot your size  
>AC: :33 equi, we're all full of lies! h33h33!<p>

TG: well brother what the game did to my mind and to my tongue  
>TG: you shouldve raised a baby girl i should have been a better son<br>TT: If we could coddle the infection, we could amputate at once.  
>TT: I should've been.<br>TG: i could have been a better son

GC: 4ND WH3N W3 GO, DON'T BL4M3 M3, Y34H  
>TA: ii'll let the honey ju2t bathe me, yeah.<br>AG: You made me so infamous. :::;P  
>CG: WE'LL NEVER LET YOU GO.<p>

TT: They said,  
>TG: "you aint no kid ofmien *mine<br>CA: for wwhat youvve done  
>CC: t)(ey're gonna find,<br>AT: a PLACE FOR YOU,  
>TC: aNd JuSt YoU mInD,<br>AA: y0ur manners when y0u g0  
>GA: And When You Go<br>AC: :33 don't return to me,  
>CT: D- Moriail"<br>GT: Thats right.

TT: Well, Dave, we all go to hell.  
>TG: mama we allo g to hell *all go<br>GT: Its really quite pleasant.  
>GG: Except for the smell, hoo hoo.<br>TT: So, Dave, do you enjoy hell?

4, 1, 3!  
>GC: K4RK4T!<br>CG: GAMZEE,  
>TC: hOnK hOnK,<br>AA: 0h  
>EB: papa,<br>GA: Mother  
>TT: Mother,<br>AG: Mamaaaaaaaa.

TT: And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
>EB: i'd maybe then sing you a song.<br>GG: but theres shit that ive done with this fuck of a gun!  
>TG: you would cry out your eyes all along<p>

EB: we're doomed after all.  
>TT: Through sorrow and pain we fall.<br>GG: and if you can stay then ill show you the way. :')  
>TG: to return from dead dreams we crawl<p>

TG: we all caryr on *carry (TT: We all carry on.)  
>TT: When our brothers in arms are gone. (TG: when our brothers in arms are gone)<br>GG: so raise your blades high! :D  
>GG: For tonight we die.<br>GT: And return from dead-  
>EB: -dreams we crawl. :B)<p>

* * *

><p>Hopefully I didn't make it too confusing to figure out which TT is Dirk and which one's Rose.<p> 


End file.
